In the past year, we have continued to use both commercially available and unique mouse strains that we have developed to investigate the association between lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis. Most of our published studies this year under this project were collaborations with other investigators. We used our expertise and mouse colony complete our part of the study. We have also successfully made in the past year but have not published yet a conditional apoC-II KO mice to selectively delete the apoC-II gene in various tissues to examine its effect on triglyceride metabolism.